ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Spicy Mead
Spicy Mead (real name Jack Loser and alias name Zamell III) is a supervillain in The Child Wars series who made his debut in The Case of the Missing Mayor in 2012, despite appearing in The Spicy Mead Turns to Ice!, which is not an official part of the Dougall-Fowl Universe, in spite of being canon. He makes his second appearance in the 2013 release Super Pumpkin Man vs. Sword Robot with his sidekick, Sword Robot. He is a major character in Through Storybird Technology and makes a cameo in A Book of Imagination. Spicy Mead is the commander of the dreaded Hidepounders and the archenemy of Super Pumpkin Man. Biography Early life Next to nothing is known about Jack Loser's origins, though it was around the time of his adolescence that Jack gave himself the alias of "Spicy Mead", to spare himself the reminder of his "cruel mother". When he was eighteen years of age, Jack Loser began attending a university that was popular enough that nearly every family had at least one student in attendance. Jack Loser, who hated the college, got his first taste of Super Pumpkin Man during the final years of his education. Jack instigated a plot to kill all of the residents of the university. He attempted to convince the Queen to demolish the college while everyone was inside it by offering false evidence of their disloyalty and a confidential reward. The plot was foiled by Super Pumpkin Man. As a result, Jack Loser was given eighteen consecutive months of detention. As a double agent Eventually, Spicy Mead infiltrated the detective system by using the alias of Zamell III. He captured the Mayor and demanded that she reveal the whereabouts of her riches. Initially, she refused to talk, but when Spicy Mead threatened her dog Martha, she revealed the number to her bank vault. Before Spicy Mead could successfully infiltrate the bank, however, the Mayor was rescued and Cheese Man, who had become the sidekick of Super Pumpkin Man, encountered him and revealed his past as "Jack Loser". At first, Cheese Man thought he was Zamell III and an ally, and asked him to help. Then, when revealing his real identity to Cheese, Spicy Mead implied that he wanted Cheese as a hostage. At that moment, however, Super Pumpkin Man stormed Spicy Mead's headquarters and forced him to stand trial. There, Spicy Mead was sentenced to a fine of 50 thousand and five years of imprisonment. Eventually, he was let out of jail for his crimes against humanity, though it is clear that he was still just as determined as ever to obtain absolute power. Attempt on the GFT After school, Jack Loser began traveling extensively, established a criminal empire, and began using the alias "Spicy Mead" openly. Eventually, Spicy Mead learned that Super Pumpkin Man was beginning to assemble a superhero society called the Great Force Team. Knowing the union of all the superheroes in an organization would mean his lifelong arrest, he did anything in his power to stop him. First, he yelled at Pumpkin and insulted him. Although Pumpkin did not like being degraded, he continued to build their headquarters. Later, Spicy Mead sent a small robot with a transmitted message to tell Pumpkin in public he was not smart enough to create the society. He then sent a living messenger with another message to scare Super Pumpkin Man, this one of which he ignored entirely. Spicy Mead's tricks proved even more futile after Superdog saw what Pumpkin was doing and decided to help him out. Finally, Spicy Mead confronted them, along with member Astroman, in person. The trio retaliated and scared him off. When Spicy Mead saw that the organization was completed, he gave up and returned to his affairs. Hidepounder Wars Before long, Spicy Mead and his forces struck back against the GFT, beginning what became known as the Hidepounder Wars. In the eve of the war, Spicy Mead personally rescued Sword Robot, who had nearly been destroyed in an airplane crash, and repaired him. With his skill, armor, and strength, Sword Robot had become a dangerous enemy to the GFT. The GFT and their army fought against the Hidepounders and their army of robots. During the Battle of Mali, Spicy Mead lost his most potent ally as well as his army of mechanized soldiers. Permanent incapacitation At the height of the war, Spicy Mead encountered a Magic Cat. The Magic Cat encased him in ice, immobilizing him and impairing his speech. He was left in this icy state for all of eternity, and people began to call him Ice Man. After years of domination and warfare, Spicy Mead was defeated and silenced forever, the threat of his domination forever removed. Personality and traits Spicy Mead is the embodiment of a criminal mastermind. Unspeakably ruthless, horrifically sadistic, and completely devoid of compassion and remorse; he is evil personified. He finds insidious joy in the misery of even the simplest innocent creature, such as Martha, but especially in that of the Mayor, relishing the idea of using her concern for innocent life to control her. He hates sunlight and loves blood. Truly despicable, Spicy Mead's schemes usually revolve around complete conquest of the earth and obtaining immense wealth, but at the very top of his list is destroying his archenemy Super Pumpkin Man. Perhaps his only redeeming quality is rescuing Sword Robot and repairing him, if only to use him for his own selfish ends. Name Spicy Mead was born Jack Loser, a name he hated due to it being an insult. When he recognized the abuse his own mother had inflicted on him, he decided to forge his own name, "Spicy Mead". Using this name, he hoped to create a terrifying legacy of his own. Few people ever knew that Spicy Mead's true name was "Jack Loser" to begin with. This name was used to refer to him or to address him. However, he also adopted an alias as a celebrated detective, Zamell III, for unknown reasons. He was also known as Ice Man after his defeat at the hands of the Magic Cat. Appearances *''The Spicy Mead Turns to Ice!'' *''The Case of the Missing Mayor'' *''Through Storybird Technology'' *''A Book of Imagination'' *''The Child Wars II: Saving the Day'' Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:The Child Wars characters Category:Geniuses Category:Iconic characters Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Collaborated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Super Pumpkin Man characters